The recent miniaturization and increased levels of integration of semiconductor integrated circuits have led to a demand for increases in the resolutions of semiconductor exposure devices. A semiconductor exposure device is hereinafter referred to simply as “exposure device”. Accordingly, exposure light sources to output light at shorter wavelengths have been under development. As the exposure light sources, gas laser apparatuses instead of conventional mercury lamps are typically used. The gas laser apparatuses for exposure include a KrF excimer laser apparatus that outputs an ultraviolet laser beam at a wavelength of 248 nm and an ArF excimer laser apparatus that outputs an ultraviolet laser beam at a wavelength of 193 nm.
As a current exposure technology, immersion exposure has been put into practical use. In the immersion exposure, a gap between an exposure lens and a wafer in an exposure apparatus is filled with fluid such as water to change refractive index in the gap, such that an apparent wavelength of the light from the exposure light source is shortened. In a case where immersion exposure is performed using an ArF excimer laser apparatus as an exposure light source, a wafer is irradiated with ultraviolet light whose wavelength in water is equivalent to 134 nm. This technology is referred to as “ArF immersion exposure”. The ArF immersion exposure is also referred to as “ArF immersion lithography”.
Spectrum line widths of KrF and ArF excimer laser apparatuses in natural oscillation are as wide as approximately 350 pm to 400 pm. This causes a chromatic aberration of a laser beam (ultraviolet light) that is subjected to reduced projection onto a wafer by a projection lens in an exposure device. The chromatic aberration thus causes reduction in resolving power. Therefore, a spectrum line width of a laser beam that is outputted from a gas laser apparatus needs to be narrowed to such an extent that the chromatic aberration can be ignored. The spectrum line width is also referred to as “spectrum width”. To narrow the spectrum width, a laser resonator of a gas laser apparatus is equipped with a line narrow module having a line narrow element. The line narrow element may be an etalon, a grating, or the like. A laser apparatus whose spectrum width is narrowed in this way is referred to as “line narrowed laser apparatus”.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-330592 A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H03-139893 A
Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 7,653,112 B
Patent Document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,466 B
Patent Document 5: U.S. Pat. Application Publication No. 2001/0014110 A
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-152666 A
Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140265 A
Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-165484 A
Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H03-250777 A